Still
by Harumi Shiba0068
Summary: EXO FIC/ Taoris/ Kristao/ Fantao-Jangan salahkan siapapun. Entah itu Tuhan, dia, bahkan dirimu sendiri. Jangan salahkan apapun termasuk garis takdir dan nasib yang mengikat. Salahkanlah aku. Aku yang tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi. "Jangan katakan apapun, kumohon. Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap Huang Zitao. Zitao-ku."-
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort ?**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** Zhang Yixing**

** Kim Junmyeon**

** Park Chanyeol**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: Jangan salahkan siapapun. Entah itu Tuhan, dia, bahkan dirimu sendiri. Jangan salahkan apapun termasuk garis takdir dan nasib yang mengikat. Salahkanlah aku. Aku yang tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi. "Jangan katakan apapun, kumohon. Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap Huang Zitao. Zitao-ku."- **

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, alur kecepatan, typo bertebaran, author sableng**

**Still**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

Dulu Wu Yifan sering bermimpi. Padang ilalang dengan hamparan mahkota putih bersih tertiup angin sore yang lembut, langit dengan awan putih yang begitu memgagumkan dan tanah yang terlihat tandus tapi masih terasa nyaman tanpa alas kaki. Semuanya begitu sempurna di mata Yifan. Dia sering berbaring di tengah-tengah padang ilalang tersebut dengan senyum kecil tertoreh manis di bibirnya. Memejamkan mata dengan tangan di udara mengukir pola abstrak ke arah langit. Membiarkan rambut dan pakaian putihnya bergerak pelan mengikuti hembusan angin dengan mahkota putih kecil beterbangan di sekitarnya.

Tapi itu dulu. Dulu sekali, hingga dia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir dia memimpikan hal yang menurutnya begitu damai tersebut. Yifan bahkan berdoa akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat mimpi itu kembali lagi. Bukan mimpi yang lain. Mimpi dengan Yifan berada di hamparan kegelapan dengan kehampaan yang menyiksa. Dia tidak takut gelap, Yifan hanya benci kekosongan.

_Sendirian_

"Ah… selamat pagi Yifan." Suara yang menurutnya lembut dan halus menyambutnya saat dia membuka mata. Dia mengerjapkan matanya sebentar kemudian menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Tepat ke arah sosok yang saat ini tengah tersenyum manis sambil menatapnya.

"Pagi Zitao-baby…" jawabnya serak. Dia mulai mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi sosok yang ada dihadapannya dengan lembut. Begitu lembut seakan takut kulit itu akan rusak bila dia memaksanya terlalu lebih.

"_Wake up, Dragon_. Kau harus bersiap ke kantor. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat." Sosok itu menggenggam tangan Yifan pelan, menuntunnya untuk bangun dari ranjang. Yifan mengulum senyumnya kemudian memberikan ciuman singkat di dahinya. Setelah cukup lama, dia melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang sosok itu lembut.

"Aku tidak akan terlambat, baby. Tidak, selama ada kau yang membangunkanku." Setelah Yifan mengatakan hal itu, dia beranjak ke arah kamar mandi meninggalkan sosok yang kini menatap punggungnya sendu. Tanpa Yifan sadari, sosok manis tersebut terisak pelan dengan menutup mulutnya, takut Yifan mendengar tangisannya.

"Sampai kapan?" gumamnya lirih. Dia mulai meremas dadanya pelan. Sakit sekali.

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini?"

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kris. Sepertinya kau senang sekali hari ini." Park Chanyeol memasuki ruang kerja sahabatnya dengan tampang heran. Baru saja dia berniat ingin bertemu sahabatnya untuk meminta tanda tangan persetujuan, tapi yang di dapatinya malah tingkah si empunya ruangan tengah tersenyum aneh sedari tadi. Jujur, Chanyeol merinding.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Kau tahu kenapa?" Tanya Yifan terlihat antusias. Membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung kemudian menggeleng pelan. Dia mulai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat di hadapan pria berambut pirang tersebut. Walaupun mereka atasan bawahan, tapi jika sedang berdua mereka akan bersikap layaknya sahabat biasa.

"Sebentar lagi hari jadiku yang ke lima dengan Zitao, Chan. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya." Lanjut Yifan. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi yang dia duduki kemudian menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Tatapannya begitu sejuk dengan senyum kecil terlukis di bibirnya membuat Chanyeol tertegun.

"Benarkah?" Respon Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat. Dia memperhatikan sahabat dekatnya itu lekat, dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca. Tangannya mulai menggenggam berkas yang ada di tangannya erat. Terlalu erat hingga nantinya dipastikan akan menimbukan bekas.

"Tentu saja. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka hubunganku dengannya sudah sampai sejauh ini." Jawab Yifan pelan. Tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Apa kau… bahagia sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol lirih. Tatapannya berubah sendu. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas dan dia sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menitikkan air mata di depan sahabatnya. Dia tidak takut diejek atau semacamnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin Yifan mengetahuinya. Sudah cukup sosok di depannya ini menderita.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, huh?" Yifan mengerutkan dahinya kemudian beralih menatap sahabatnya. Dia semakin bingung saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum kelewat lebar ke arahnya. Yang Yifan tahu terlihat sedikit dipaksakan. Atau memang terlalu dipaksakan?

"Ah, jangan difikirkan. Oh ya, aku tinggal berkasnya di sini ya? Besok aku akan mengambilnya kembali." Setelah meletakkan berkasnya di meja, Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Yifan yang sekarang mematung di tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Yifan pelan setelah pintu tertutup. Dia tidak buta. Dia bisa melihat Chanyeol menitikkan air mata saat berbalik tadi.

"Kau tidak menangisiku kan?" tanyanya lagi. Tanpa Yifan sadari ke dua pipinya terasa basah. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengusap pipinya pelan. dirinya mulai tertegun saat matanya memandang telapak tangannya yang basah.

Apa dia menangis?

"_Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi gege. Kenapa baru pulang?"_

"_Maaf. Gege ada urusan penting tadi. Kau habis menangis?"_

"_Ti-tidak. Untuk apa Tao menangisi Gege?"_

"_Bisa saja. Mungkin kau cemburu pada Yixing yang hari ini pergi denganku kemudian kau menangis."_

"_Gege pergi dengan Yixing-ge?"_

"_Urusan kantor, baby."_

Pandangan mata Yifan mulai tidak fokus. Kedua tangannya mulai gemetar hebat. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing dan sakit.

"Zitao…" panggilnya di sela rasa sakit yang menusuk kepalanya. Tangannya mulai terangkat dan meremas rambutnya pelan. Rasanya Yifan ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Yifan melihat bayangan samar-samar muncul di kepalanya. Sosok pemuda berambut hitam lembut dengan senyum yang begitu menyejukkan hatinya. Dia ingin memiliki senyum itu.

_Siapa?_

Entah kenapa Yifan ingin sekali memeluknya. Sekedar untuk menghirup wangi khas yang menguar dari tubuhnya, mendekap erat sosok itu dan tidak akan pernah melepasnya _lagi_.

"_Tao suka sekali pelukan gege. Rasanya Tao merasakan pelukan dari Baba dan Mama seperti dulu."_

"_Kau suka? Kalau begitu, Gege janji akan selalu memelukmu seperti ini."_

"_Selamanya? Gege janji?"_

"_Iya, apapun untukmu Panda."_

Yifan beranjak dari duduknya dengan masih meremas rambutnya. Kepalanya mulai berputar-putar hebat. Bayangan kejadian-kejadian acak mulai bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Zitao… Zitao…" isaknya. Dia berjalan sempoyongan ke arah pintu ruang kerjanya. Air matanya semakin meleleh membasahi pipinya seiring banyaknya memori yang muncul.

"Zitao"

Yifan limbung tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Bau rumah sakit. Yifan sangat benci rumah sakit. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dia tidak begitu suka dengan tempat serba putih dan berbau menyengat obat tersebut. Padahal dia waktu kecil dulu pernah bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Dia pernah berkeinginan untuk menjadi dokter handal dikarenakan Ibu-nya yang sudah meninggal akibat penyakit ganas yang dideritanya. Tapi waktu berkata lain, Yifan malah menjabat sebagai direktur muda menggantikan ayahnya yang saat ini berada di Kanada mengurus perusahaan keluarga yang lain. Mau tidak mau, Yifan harus menerimanya karena dia anak tunggal.

Dia hafal ruangan yang sedang ditempatinya saat ini. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja dia sudah sering berada di sini. Terlalu sering hingga segala sudut ruangan dia hafal letaknya. Ironis.

"Kenapa aku berada di sini lagi?" tanyanya serak pada seorang pria berjas dokter yang saat ini memeriksanya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Kris. Chanyeol menemukanmu pingsan di depan pintu ruangan kerjamu." Balas sang dokter ramah. Pria bername tag 'Kim Junmyeon' itu tersenyum hangat ke arah Yifan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Mana Zitao? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Yifan mulai bergerak gelisah. Dia memandang sekeliling guna mencari sosok yang begitu ingin dia lihat.

"Kris, tenanglah dulu."

"Tidak. Dimana Zitao?" teriaknya.

**Cklek**

"Ada apa? Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Balas sosok manis yang saat ini membuka pintu dan melangkah mendekati ranjang.

_Grepp_

Yifan memeluknya erat. Begitu erat hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Asalkan Yifan baik-baik saja, dia senang.

"Lihat kan? Zitao tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kris. Biarkan dia di luar sebentar. Aku akan memeriksamu." Yifan mengangguk kemudian melepas pelukannya. Membiarkan sosok itu pergi.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminum obatmu?" Tanya Junmyeon hati-hati. Dia mulai memandang Yifan serius. Kenapa pasiennya yang satu ini susah sekali di atur?

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak sakit." balas Yifan acuh. Membuat sang dokter menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau sakit, Kris. Kalau memang tidak, lantas kenapa kau harus bolak balik masuk rumah sakit?"

"Aku tidak merasakan sakit, Suho. Aku sehat." Benar-benar Keras kepala.

"Sudahlah. Mulai sekarang kau harus minum obatmu. Atau aku akan menyuruh Zitao pergi." Katanya final. Sang dokter melangkah ke arah pintu mengabaikan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan Yifan padanya.

"Kapan kau akan berubah, Kris." Lanjutnya pelan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hey, apa kau sudah baikan? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" sebuah suara lembut dari arah pintu yang terbuka membuat Yifan langsung tersenyum simpul ke arahnya.

"Baby, apa menurutmu Suho gila? Padahal aku tidak sakit. kenapa dia memaksaku minum obat?" dengusnya pelan. sosok itu tersenyum kecil ke arah Yifan kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Suho-hyung tidak mungkin gila. Kalau gila, mana mungkin dia menjadi dokter." Balasnya. Yifan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau benar." Dia mulai memeluk sosok manis di sampingnya. memejamkan mata erat ketika sebuah tangan mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"Zitao, gege sangat mencintaimu." Gumamnya.

"…"

_Biarkan aku merasakannya sedikit saja_

"Baby?"

"Aku juga."

_Cinta itu… sebenarnya apa?_

_Setahuku… cinta hanya membuat semua orang menderita_

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Chanyeol yang melihat semua adegan di dalam, menangis dalam diam di depan pintu.

.

.

"_Katakan. Apa gege sudah bosan denganku?" Tanya Zitao lirih. Dia memandang sosok berambut pirang di depannya lekat._

"_Apa maksudmu, baby? Sampai kapanpun gege tidak akan pernah bosan padamu." Jawab Yifan tegas. Dia mulai melangkah mendekat, tapi sosok di depannya berjalan mundur. Sosok berambut hitam itu meremas sesuatu yang berada di genggamannya erat. Matanya mulai memanas._

"_O-ohh? Kalau begitu, bisa jelaskan maksud dari foto ini?" Zitao melempar foto yang ada di tangannya. Semua foto itu menyebar di depan tubuh Yifan. Membuat sang empunya syok dan tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Darimana Zitao mendapatkannya?_

"_Bisa jelaskan gege?" lanjutnya. Air mata mulai menetes dari mata indahnya. Senyum pahit terukir di bibir cantiknya membuat sosok yang ada di depannya mematung seketika. Rasanya Yifan ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat melihat senyum Zitao yang begitu berbeda._

_Perih _

_Ini sangat Sakit_

_Tuhan, Siapa yang tega membuat sosok yang begitu murni itu menangis?_

_Siapakah iblis itu?_

_Apakah …. Dia?_

"_Zi-Zitao, gege bisa jelaskan. Kumohon, dengarkan gege." Yifan mulai terisak pelan. dia mulai beringsut mendekat. Sedangkan Zitao menggeleng pelan kemudian mundur._

"_Apa artinya 4 tahun kita bersama gege? Apa artinya untukmu?" Tanya Zitao serak. dia mulai meremas dadanya pelan kemudian mendekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Dia tidak ingin menangis kencang. Untuk apa dia menangisi sosok yang bahkan sudah sering membuatnya menangis? Tidak ada gunanya._

"_Apa sebenarnya arti diriku untukmu, ge? Apa aku sebatas patung di hidupmu?" tanyanya lagi. Sudah terlalu lama dia bertahan. Apa dia boleh menyerah sekarang? Sudah berapa banyak air mata dia keluarkan untuk Yifan?_

_Dia bahkan tidak tahu. Yifan terlalu sibuk mengurusi selingkuhannya di luar sana. Selingkuhan yang bahkan lebih penting daripada dirinya yang sering menangis karena ditinggalkan._

"_Zi… Kumohon…"_

"_Aku melepasmu, ge. Aku merelakanmu dengan Yixing-ge. Jadi berbahagialah, biarkan aku bebas." Zitao berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan kemudian berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Yifan yang jatuh berlutut meremas rambutnya._

_Tidak_

_Tidak mungkin Zitao meninggalkannya kan?_

_Tidak boleh_

**Tidak!**

"Arrgghhhhh…. Ja-jangan pergi, kumohon." Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari sekujur tubuh Yifan. Dia menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

"Zitao, ukhhh…"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Yifan. Ssttt, tenanglah."

Yifan membuka matanya kemudian memeluk sosok itu erat. dia menangis. Benar-benar menangis.

"Zitao, Zitao, Zitao…"gumamnya terus menerus. Seperti sebuah mantra, dia tidak ingin sampai melupakan nama itu. Nama dari orang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya. Dulu, sekarang dan Sampai kapanpun.

"Jangan membuatku takut, baby. Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi." Gumam Yifan lirih. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat sosok yang dipeluknya menangis dalam diam. Sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita seperti itu. Tuhan boleh menyiksanya, Tuhan boleh menghukumnya tapi tidak dengan Yifan. Kenapa Tuhan menyakiti mereka dengan cara seperti ini? Dia sudah lelah dengan semua ini, sungguh. Dia ingin berhenti. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Yifan?

'Maaf'

Dengan diam walaupun dengan tubuh gemetar, dia membalas pelukan tersebut.

'Maafkan aku'

.

.

.

TBC

Ini Cuma twoshoot. Dibuat disela-sela kesetresan author karena skripsinya yang gak kelar2. Sebenarnya mau menjadi oneshoot tapi entahlah… ngikutin mood -_-

Maafkan segala kesalahan author yg sableng ini

Jaa~~~

**REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort ?**

**Cast: Huang Zitao**

** Wu Yifan**

** Zhang Yixing**

** Kim Junmyeon**

** Park Chanyeol**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: Jangan salahkan siapapun. Entah itu Tuhan, dia, bahkan dirimu sendiri. Jangan salahkan apapun termasuk garis takdir dan nasib yang mengikat. Salahkanlah aku. Aku yang tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi. "Jangan katakan apapun, kumohon. Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap Huang Zitao. Zitao-ku."- **

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, alur kecepatan, typo(s) bertebaran, author sableng**

_Italic_ = Flashback

**Still**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengenalnya dengan nama Zhang Yixing. Dan orang-orang sering memanggil pria manis itu dengan sebutan Lay. Chanyeol tidak tau apapun mengenai pria itu, selain fakta bahwa dia adalah sekretaris baru di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, yang dipimpin oleh Yifan. Namun orang lain yang mengenalnya dekat menganggap Yixing adalah sosok yang ramah dan baik hati. Entahlah, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia memang tidak begitu peduli dengan urusan orang lain terlebih itu orang asing. Ya, dia menganggap Zhang Yixing adalah orang asing yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada. Bahkan dia berharap, sosok Yixing harusnya menghilang dari kehidupan semua orang. Terutama kehidupan adik terpupunya tersayang, Huang Zitao.

Bagi seorang Chanyeol, sosok Zitao sudah dia anggap layaknya saudara kandung. Adik keci manis yang begitu lucu, polos dan menggemaskan. Sosok yang selama bertahun-tahun sudah Chanyeol lindungi, sayangi dan sukarela menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati. Terlebih sejak kedua orang tua-nya meninggal karena kecelakaan, Chanyeol begitu hati-hati memperlakukan sosok rapuh tersebut. Dia bahkan berjanji untuk membuat Zitao bahagia dan akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat senyum manis adiknya itu tetap bersinar. Sampai suatu ketika Chanyeol merasa ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena akhirnya membuat angan-angan itu hanya menjadi butiran debu yang tersapu angin.

Awalnya Chanyeol mengira semua berjalan baik-baik saja, entah itu kehidupannya ataupun kehidupan Zitao. Bahkan dia menganggap kedekatan Yifan dan Yixing adalah hal biasa yang lumrah, mengingat mereka di kantor memiliki hubungan antara Bos dan sekretarisnya. Itu hal yang wajar. Semuanya terlihat normal. Sampai suatu hari Chanyeol memergoki mereka sedang berciuman panas di toilet. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar ingin membunuh mereka berdua saat mengetahui perselingkuhan itu sudah berjalan 6 bulan. Chanyeol marah. Dia murka. Bagaimana mungkin Yifan dengan teganya berselingkuh di belakang Zitao? Adik tersayangnya? Padahal setahu Chanyeol, hubungan mereka sudah berjalan hampir 4 tahun dan itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi dia tahu, hubungan itu sudah hancur lebur di dalam. Rusak hanya karena kehadiran seseorang.

Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol sering melihat Zitao menangis diam-diam. Dia sering memergoki Zitao menangis sesenggukan sambil menyebut Baba dan Mamanya. Hati Chanyeol seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau tajam melihat sosok tersayangnya sakit seperti itu. Dia menangis, begitu benci dengan semua orang yang telah membuat adik kecilnya menderita. Dan Chanyeol tambah terluka ketika melihat Zitao bersikap baik-baik saja di depannya. Dia tetap tersenyum manis, tetap menjadi Zitao yang lugu dan tetap menjadi sosok yang ceria seperti biasanya. Zitao menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Dia ingin membunuh mereka berdua yang telah berkhianat. Dia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan mereka berdua hidup tenang, sampai kapanpun.

Katakan Tuhan memang maha adil. Seadil-adilnya sampai pada suatu titik dimana Yixing bersimpuh dan bersujud di kaki Chanyeol, memohon permintaan maaf. Bagian mana yang perlu dimaafkan? Tindakan Yixing yang manakah, yang pantas untuk dimaafkan? Chanyeol rasanya ingin tertawa miris saat memikirkannya. Pengampunan yang ingin dia dapatkan sudah terlambat. Semua penderitaan yang Zitao alami, tidak sepadan dengan maaf yang diucapkannya. Bahkan nyawa Yixing, tidak cukup untuk menebusnya. Lalu apa yang pantas? Ucapan apa yang pantas Chanyeol ucapkan agar Yixing termaafkan?

Seandainya dengan kata maaf semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Seandainya dengan kata maaf… semua penderitaan adik kecilnya akan hilang.

"_Bunuhlah dirimu sendiri, Zhang Yixing."_

**Saat memutuskan untuk berhenti**

**Apakah kau mendambakan secuil kebahagiaan**

**Zitao?**

.

.

"_Aku heran… kenapa kau senang sekali ke tempat ini?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada sosok pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnya._

"_Bukankah di sini menyenangkan?" balas pemuda itu sambil tersenyum manis. Dia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya kemudian menutup ke dua matanya._

"_Apanya yang menyenangkan, Zitao? Di sini cuma ada padang ilalang. Aku heran, kenapa aku mau-mau saja saat kau sering mengajakku ke sini? Bahkan tempatnya jauh." Dengus Chanyeol pelan. dia mulai memperhatikan sosok di sampingnya yang saat ini terlihat begitu damai. Tanpa sadar, pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum lembut._

"_Ini tempat favoriteku Chanchan-hyung~ dan hanya hyung saja yang pernah ku ajak ke sini." Lirih Zitao._

"_Benarkah? Kris tidak pernah ke sini?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung._

"_Entahlah, mungkin… dulu? Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir dia kesini." Respon miris itu membuat Chanyeol tertegun. Dia mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat dan tatapan matanya berubah sendu._

"_Tenang saja…kakakmu yang tampan ini akan selalu menemanimu~" hiburnya. Dia mulai terkekeh pelan saat Zitao membuka mata dan tersenyum kearahnya. Tangannya terangkat, mulai mengusap pelan helaian rambut hitam disampingnya dengan penuh kasih sayang._

"_Terima kasih, Hyung." senyum Zitao tulus. Dia mulai beringsut mendekat kemudian memeluk Chanyeol erat._

"_Sama-sama little Panda…" gumam Chanyeol dan membalas pelukan tersebut. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis saat tubuh yang ada di dekapannya bergetar pelan. Chanyeol tahu Zitao tengah menangis. Chanyeol bahkan tahu Zitao sering menangis akhir-akhir ini. Tapi dia bisa apa?_

"_Kapan ya… Tao bisa ke sini lagi?"_

"_Kau bisa kesini kapanpun yang kau mau, Zitao. Besok, minggu depan, bulan depan bahkan tahun depan. Hyung akan selalu siap mengantarmu." Jawab Chanyeol. Setetes air mata menetes turun dari matanya. Rengkuhannya semakin erat saat isakan lirih terdengar dari Zitao._

"_Tapi, waktu yang Tao miliki tidak banyak…"_

"_Jangan katakan apapun! Kau masih memiliki banyak waktu yang kau butuhkan, Zitao. Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Hyung mohon…" Chanyeol mulai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, air matanya semakin banyak menetes. Dia tidak peduli sekalipun Zitao mengetahuinya._

"_Berjanjilah padaku, Chan-hyung. berjanjilah untuk menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja." Bisik Zitao. dia memejamkan mata menikmati pelukan dari kakaknya. Dia rindu sekali…pelukan seperti ini. Pelukan hangat yang membuatnya terasa aman. Bahwa dia… tidak sendirian di dunia ini._

"_Demi aku…" Lanjutnya parau._

"…"

"_Ku mohon?"_

"_Aku janji."_

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari Yifan keluar dari rumah sakit. dia sudah mulai menjalani aktifitas seperti biasa. Orang-orang terdekatnya bahkan heran, kenapa dia bisa cepat sekali sembuh? Padahal waktu di rawat di rumah sakit Yifan bahkan sering berteriak histeris dalam tidurnya. Dia juga pernah hampir menyelakai salah satu suster yang bertugas merawatnya hanya karena suster itu menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Yifan tidak mau tidur. Karena saat dia memejamkan mata, dia hanya melihat kegelapan. Atau… dia memimpikan hal-hal buruk yang membuatnya selalu berakhir dengan berteriak histeris dan menangis. Dokter bahkan terpaksa menyuntikkan obat tidur untuk membuatnya tetap tenang. Sungguh… Keadaanya begitu miris.

Tapi, semenjak dia menjalani rawat jalan dan rajin meminum obatnya, dia sudah kembali ke sediakala. Yang berbeda hanyalah dia sekarang sering melamun dengan tatapan mata kosong dan sedikit menjadi lebih pendiam. Orang terdekatnya menjadi khawatir tentu saja. Terutama Chanyeol yang sekarang sering mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar untuk membuat sahabatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Aku jadi curiga padamu Chan. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering mengajakku keluar?" Tanya Kris sambil menyipitkan matanya dan menatap sahabatnya itu curiga. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menyetir mobil hanya mendengus kemudian memutar ke dua bola matanya malas.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak suka?"

"Jujur saja, kau mengganggu waktuku dengan Zitao di rumah Pabbo. Arrghhh padahal aku ingin sekali mengajaknya jalan-jalan." Kris mendesah frustasi.

"Zitao… aku yakin dia akan mengerti." Jawab Chanyeol pelan. ekspresi wajahnya berubah murung. Kris yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus pelan. tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah sahabatnya.

Mobil yang di kendarai mereka akhirnya berhenti. Pemandangan padang ilalang menyambut mereka saat mereka turun dari mobil. Kris dengan langkah pelan berjalan ke arah pohon rindang yang ada di sana. Pohon satu-satunya yang berdiri di lingkungan yang hampir seluruhnya ditumbuhi ilalang. Entah kenapa tangannya tiba-tiba dingin dan gemetar saat dia mencoba memegang batang pohon itu. Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur dan dia melemas. Tangannya mencengkeram erat pohon yang ada di depannya mengabaikan rasa perih yang dia rasakan.

"Ke-kenapa…" bisiknya pelan. angin bertiup pelan seolah menjawab apa yang dia ucapkan. Mahkota-mahkota putih ilalang terbang menyebar. Begitu indah, begitu…damai.

"Ke-kenapa aku merindukan tempat ini…" Lanjutnya terbawa angin. Dia mulai menunduk dan menangis terisak. Tangannya bergerak memeluk batang pohon di depannya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar saat dia merasakan angin berhembus pelan di sekelilingnya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tidak jauh dari Kris. Dia mulai menatap padang ilalang dengan senyum miris terukir di bibirnya. dia rindu tempat ini. Dulu… Zitao sering mengajaknya ke sini. Sekedar untuk bersantai dan menghilangkan penat. Tempat ini tidak berubah. Tetap sama seperti terakhir kali dia kesini. Dan dia berharap… sampai kapanpun tempat ini tidak akan berubah. Sama seperti kenangannya dengan sosok sang adik yang akan selalu Chanyeol jaga… selamanya.

'Zi… bagaimana kabarmu di sana?' batinnya. Tangannya mulai terentang saat angin berhembus menyapanya. Matanya terpejam erat dan setetes air mata lolos melewati pipinya.

'Aku sudah membawanya ke sini, Zitao. Aku sudah membawa Kris kembali ketempat yang kau sukai.'

Chanyeol mulai berbalik untuk melihat Kris yang masih menangis. Hatinya miris melihat sosok sahabatnya yang begitu rapuh. Katakan Chanyeol iblis, dulu dia sempat merasa puas saat dendamnya terbalaskan. Melihat orang-orang yang menyakiti Zitao menderita. Tapi, setelah lama berlalu… dia merasa iba. Tuhan terlalu berlebihan dalam memberikan balasannya. Dan Chanyeol… mulai merasa kasian. Apalagi dengan melihat Kris yang begitu tersiksa dan menderita sekarang. Semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Ini tempat favorite Zitao, Kris." Ucap Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Kris. Dia berdiri di belakangnya.

"Zitao sering mengajakku ke sini. Dia … suka ilalang," Lanjut Chanyeol pelan. tatapannya menerawang jauh. Mengingat banyak memori yang menyangkut tentang adik kecilnya.

"Dia pernah bercerita jika dia ingin sekali seperti ilalang. Dia ingin menjadi mahkota putih yang bebas tertiup angin. Bukankah itu konyol?" Chanyeol mulai tertawa pahit.

"Tapi… akhirnya aku sadar. Sekarang, dia bisa bebas menjadi apa yang dia inginkan." Tangannya terulur untuk menepuk pundak Kris.

"Lepaskan dia… Kris."

Tubuh pria berambut pirang itu menegang. Tatapannya berubah kosong. Dia mulai membalikkan badannya dan memandang Chanyeol hampa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Biarkan Zitao tenang. Biarkan dia bahagia,"

"Disana." Tunjuk Chanyeol ke arah langit. Kris menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Matanya mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tangannya mulai terkepal erat.

**Bugh!**

Kris memukul Chanyeol keras.

"Apa yang kau katakan Park Chanyeol? Zitao belum mati! Kau menyumpahi adikmu sendiri?" teriak Kris marah. Tangannya dengan membabi buta memukul sahabatnya. Dia tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang saat ini telah babak belur. Dia marah. Dia begitu emosi. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol berkata seperti itu?

"Kau sudah gila!" teriaknya lagi. Nafasnya mulai terengah-terengah.

"Kau yang gila, Kris! Kau yang sudah gila karena menganggap Zitao masih hidup! Sadarlah Kris… dia sudah tidak ada." Balas Chanyeol. Wajahnya yang terasa nyeri tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dia rasakan di hatinya.

Sakit

Kenapa sesakit ini?

Harusnya tidak sesakit ini kan?

"Kau bercanda, heh? Zitao masih hidup dan dia di rumah sekarang. Berhenti membual Park Chanyeol!" teriak Kris.

"Buka matamu, Kris! Dia bukan Zitao, dia Zhang Yixing. Dia… selingkuhanmu dulu!" Ucapan Chanyeol itu membuat Kris membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Dia mulai melangkah mundur kemudian jatuh terduduk. Dengan gemetar dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menutup kedua telinganya.

"TIDAK! Kau berbohong! Hahahaha… kau berbohong kan? Kau hanya iri padaku, Chanyeol." Kris mulai tertawa keras. Tawa yang begitu miris di dengar oleh Chanyeol. Tangannya terangkat kemudian menjambak-jambak rambut pirangnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit seolah ada ribuan pisau menusuknya.

"Zitao tidak mungkin meninggalkanku…" isaknya kemudian. Kris menangis. Setelah dia tertawa seperti orang kesetanan, dia kemudian menangis meraung-raung.

Chanyeol hanya diam. Tidak bergerak. Hanya memandang Kris iba. Tapi dia diam-diam ikut menangis. Menangisi sahabatnya yang berubah menjadi gila dan depresi setelah kepergian Zitao. Sebegitu besarkah rasa Cintanya pada Zitao? Orang yang bahkan pernah dia khianati?

"Zitao… hiks, jangan pergi…" racaunya. Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Sekelebat bayangan dirinya dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah tertawa masuk di pikirannya.

"Zitao…" bayangan pemuda berambut hitam merengek manja padanya.

"Zitao… " bayangan pemuda itu menangis saat memeluknya.

"Huang Zitao…"

Kris tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Jika ingin menyalahkan semua nasib pahit yang kini tengah mempermainkan mereka, maka salahkanlah Yixing. Salahkanlah semuanya pada Yixing karena menurutnya memang dia yang pantas untuk disalahkan. Katakan Yixing orang yang buruk, orang yang tidak tahu diri dan tidak tahu malu. Semua julukan itu memang cocok Yixing dapatkan dan bahkan dia tidak berniat untuk menyangkalnya sedikitpun. Karena memang dia pantas mendapatkannya.

Dia memang iblis. Ya, iblis keji yang merusak kehidupan sesosok malaikat murni dengan berselingkuh bersama kekasihnya. Yixing buta dan tuli hati dengan apa yang dilakukannya dulu. Dan Yixing benar-benar merasa menyesal setelahnya. Penyesalan yang akhirnya berakhir sia-sia karena dia bahkan belum mampu meminta maaf dengan benar. Karena sosok malaikat itu… sekarang sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah pulang ke rumah Tuhan. Meninggalkan Yixing dengan rasa bersalah yang begitu mendalam.

Terlalu dalam. Dan itu… sangat menyakitkan.

Yixing sering menangis. Menangisi segala kebodohan yang dulu pernah dia perbuat. Kenapa dulu dia dengan mudahnya menerima begitu saja perjodohan antara dirinya dan Yifan? Kenapa dia mau-mau saja saat dirinya diminta pindah pekerjaan hanya untuk mendekati pria pirang itu? Kenapa dia akhirnya malah tergoda dengan Yifan padahal dia sudah tahu jika Yifan memiliki seorang kekasih? Dan… kenapa Yifan harus ikut terjerumus dengan dosa yang dia perbuat? Benar, Yixing begitu benci dengan dirinya sendiri karena kehadiran dirinyalah semuanya menjadi hancur. Dia hanya perwujudan dari makhluk hina yang merusak kebahagiaan seseorang,

Katakan, hal apa yang harus Yixing lakukan agar semua kesalahan dan dosanya termaafkan?

Yixing sudah melakukan semuanya. dia rela membunuh dirinya sendiri di depan Yifan hanya untuk membuat pria itu baik-baik saja. Dia dengan ikhlas menghapus eksistensi dirinya sendiri dengan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain agar Yifan merasa bahagia. Dia mau tersenyum, tertawa, dan bersikap seperti layaknya Zitao untuk Yifan yang entah bagaimana berubah menjadi gila dan depresi semenjak dia tahu Zitao telah pergi meninggalkannya. Yixing sudah melakukan semua yang dia bisa. Bahkan saat Yifan menganggapnya adalah sosok Zitao-pun, Yixing diam. Dia hanya bisa diam dan… menangis, karena dia tahu ini adalah balasannya. Ini karmanya.

Ada saat-saat dimana Yixing ingin menyerah. Ada waktu dimana Yixing lebih memilih mati daripada harus hidup dengan segala kebohongan seperti ini. Tapi. Hatinya menolak. Hatinya menginginkan dia harus tetap bertahan demi Yifan. Demi orang yang bahkan sekarang masih dia cintai. Walaupun pria itu tidak melihatnya sedikitpun dikarenakan cintanya yang begitu besar pada sosok Zitao. Yixing tahu dia tidak mungkin memiliki kesempatan. Tidak akan pernah. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk menunggu kan? Menunggu semuanya berakhir.

Ya… dia hanya perlu untuk menunggu.

"Jika memang kau lelah, kau bisa berhenti." Ucapan pelan yang ditujukan pada Yixing itu membuatnya tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia mulai mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan memandang seorang Chanyeol yang saat ini duduk tidak jauh darinya. Pria itu menatapnya prihatin.

"A-aku, tidak apa Chanyeol-ah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Balas Yixing dengan senyum tipis terukir di bibir pucatnya. Dia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan.

Ruang rawat inap yang saat ini ditempati oleh Yifan.

"Aku tidak menghawatirkanmu, Yixing-ssi. Aku hanya kasian padamu." Tanggapan Chanyeol yang agak dingin membuat Yixing tersenyum miris. Dia tahu kalau Chanyeol memang dari dulu tidak menyukainya. Bahkan membencinya.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Chanyeol-ah. Tapi, aku sungguh baik-baik saja."

Hening

"Apa kau… masih membenciku?" lanjut Yixing lirih. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan sorot matanya berubah sendu.

"Apa dengan aku menyukaimu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula? Tidak, Yixing-ssi." Chanyeol mendengus pelan kemudian matanya berpusat pada Yifan yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di kasurnya.

"Maaf… maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ah." Pandangan Yixing mulai mengabur. Air mata menetes dari kedua matanya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kan? Apa kau lupa?" Chanyeol mengeraskan ekspresinya dan balas menatap pria manis di depannya sinis.

"Gara-gara kau dan perjodohan konyol itu. Zitao menderita."

**Deg**

"Gara-gara kau dan tekanan dari keluarga brengsekmu, Zitao menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari Kris."

**Deg**

"Dan akibat keegoisan dirimu, aku… kehilangan Zitao. Apa kau puas ?!"

Yixing terisak. Air matanya semakin banyak mengalir. Dia berdiri lalu bersimpuh di depan Chanyeol yang saat ini memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Maaf… hiks, maaf... a-aku tidak tahu, Chanyeol-ah."

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu huh? Saat Zitao sekarat apa kau tahu? saat Zitao pergi-pun apa kau peduli? Yang kau pedulikan hanyalah dirimu sendiri, Zhang Yixing." Desis Chanyeol. Dia mulai memalingkan wajahnya melihat Yixing dengan tangam gemetar memegang kakinya. Dia tidak peduli.

"Berhenti bersujud di kaki-ku! Sampai berapa kalipun kau melakukannya. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Lanjut Chanyeol dingin. Walaupun begitu, air mata menetes dari matanya.

Katkan dia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak keras dengan semua hal yang telah terjadi.

"Ku-kumohon…" lirih Yixing parau. Isakannya semakin banyak terdengar.

"Aku mengerti kenapa dulu kau tidak mau memaafkanku. Ta-tapi… ini sudah 1 tahun Chanyeol-ah. Apa kau tidak merasa lelah? Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tahu aku iblis. Aku sudah mendapatkan karma-nya Chanyeol-ah. Hiks… kumohon," lanjut Yixing pilu. Sampai dia mengemis pada Chanyeol pun dia rela. Bahkan menjatuhkan harga dirinya dia sanggup. Asalkan pria di depannya ini memaafkannya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

**Dheg! Dheg!**

Tubuh mereka tersentak saat mengetahui Yifan saat ini menatap mereka dengan pandangan kosong. Dia beranjak dari kasur dan mendekati mereka berdua. Ekspresi wajahnya yang penuh luka menyayat hati Yixing.

'Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, Yifan'

"Katakan! A-aku… hanya salah dengar kan?" mata Yifan bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dua orang yang ada didepannya hanya menundukkan kepala dalam. Tidak berani sekedar untuk balas menatapnya. Langkahnya terseret dan berdiri di depan Yixing.

"Zitao…" panggilnya lirih. Kepala Yixing menggeleng pelan. dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Yifan penuh kesedihan. Tangannya bergerak ke atas dan mengelus pipi Yifan pelan.

"Berhentilah, Yifan… Zitao sudah tidak ada." Yifan menatap pria di depannya kaget. Matanya memanas dengan diiringi beberapa tetesan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tangannya bergerak dan memeluk sosok di depannya erat.

"Yifan… dengarkan ak-"

"Jangan katakan apapun, kumohon. Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap Huang Zitao. Zitao-ku." Ucapnya frustasi. Yifan ketakutan. Dia tidak mau Zitao pergi meninggalkannya. Dia tidak ingin di tinggal sendirian.

Matanya terpejam erat saat sebuah tarikan kuat dirasakannya. Park Chanyeol memandangnya seolah-olah dia adalah makhluk paling menyedihkan di dunia ini. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu penuh dengan rasa sakit, kasian dan … lelah. Pria itu melempar sebuah foto di hadapannya. Foto yang dengan sendirinya jatuh ke lantai yang dingin dengan memperlihatkan dua orang obyek yang tengah tersenyum.

Yifan jatuh terduduk. Tangannya dengan gemetar mengambil foto itu. Potretnya dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam, dengan pemuda itu tersenyum manis ke arah kamera.

Yifan sesenggukan lalu menangis meraung-raung dengan memeluk foto itu erat. memeluknya begitu erat seakan takut seseorang akan merebutnya. Badannya gemetar hebat dan mulai meremas foto yang ada di dekapannya. Raut wajahnya begitu sakit dan terluka dibarengi dengan bibirnya yang mulai meracau.

"Zitao… Hiks, Zitao…"

"B-baby, maafkan gege."

"Hikss! Baby Panda…"

**Bukan dengan ilalang**

**Tapi dengan anginlah aku mencoba untuk bebas**

.

.

"_Chanyeol… aku ingin bertemu Zitao. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya." _

"_Kau baru sadar dari koma Kris. Kau koma selama lebih dari 1 minggu kau tahu?" dengus Chanyeol pelan._

"_Tapi aku ingin melihatnya. aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih, Chanyeol. Pertemuan terakhir kami saat dia benar-benar emosi dan marah. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya."_

"_Kau masih belum sepenuhnya pulih. Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena kecelakaan yang kau alami tidak berakibat fatal." Balasan Chanyeol membuat Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung. _

"_Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Katakan, dimana Zitao? Dia tidak benar-benar memutuskan hubungan denganku kan?" Yifan mulai cemas. Dia memandang Chanyeol penuh harap. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. _

"_Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja?" desak Yifan. Entah kenapa dia mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Terlebih saat dia melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu sendu._

"_Chanyeol!" teriaknya. Mata Yifan bergerak gelisah. Tuhan, kenapa dia merasa ada sesuatu hal buruk yang telah terjadi? Kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba merasakan sakit._

"_Zitao… dia akan menjengukmu, Kris. Kau tenang saja." jawab Chanyeol diiringi senyum lebar. Tapi senyum itu begitu ganjil. Yifan tahu tentu saja. karena dia sudah mengenal sosok Chanyeol bertahun-tahun._

"_Katakan sejujurnya." Ucapan bernada datar itu membuat senyum Chanyeol seketika memudar. Dia berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan melangkah ke arah jendela. Pemandangan matahari sore dan angin yang berhembus pelan menyambutnya saat dia membuka jendela. Korden jendela berkibar tertiup angin._

"_Zitao tidak ingin aku mengatakan hal ini kepadamu. Tapi, jika sekarang sepertinya tidak apa-apa." Yifan yang masih duduk bersender di ranjangnya menatap punggung Chanyeol bingung._

"…"

"_Zitao… mengidap kanker darah stadium akhir, Kris."_

_**Dheg!**_

"_A-apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda!"_

"_Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan menatap tepat ke dua bola mata Yifan._

_**Dheg!**_

"_K-kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak pernah bercerita padaku?" jerit Yifan frustasi. Dia mulai menggenggam erat selimut yang digunakannya._

"_Dengan orang yang lebih memilih sibuk dengan selingkuhannya? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Kris." Sinis Chanyeol. Yifan membeku._

"_Apa kau fikir aku tidak tahu kau selingkuh dengan Yixing? Zitao bahkan sudah tahu sejak awal."_

_Yifan melebarkan matanya syok. kedua tangannya gemetar hebat._

"_Chan-chanyeol, ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan." Jelas Yifan pelan._

"_Memangnya apa yang aku fikirkan, hm? Aku kecewa padamu, Kris. Jika bukan karena Zitao, aku sudah membunuh kalian berdua." Ucap Chanyeol dingin. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Tatapan matanya begitu menusuk sosok Yifan yang saat ini terlihat begitu kalut._

"_Aku masih menghargaimu sebagai sahabatku, Kris. Aku akan mengatakan di mana Zitao." Lanjut Chanyeol pelan. dia mulai melangkah ke arah pintu. Mengabaikan Yifan yang saat ini memandangnya dengan sorot mata memohon._

"_Malam ketika kau mengalami kecelakaan, Zitao kritis di rumah sakit."_

_**Dheg!**_

"_Dan malam itu juga… dia pergi. Apa kau puas sekarang?"_

_Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Kris di ruangannya. Menulikan diri dari teriakan Kris yang begitu menyayat hati. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Dia menutup pintu dan bersandar setelahnya._

_Telinganya bisa mendengar pecahan barang dari dalam ruangan. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol tidak peduli._

'_Maafkan aku… Zii.' Batinnya dengan setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya._

'_Maafkan aku karena melakukan semua ini. Biarkan mereka mendapatkan balasannya'_

.

.

.

**Epilog**

**.**

Pemakaman.

Tempat dimana jasad orang-orang yang telah mati dikuburkan. Tempat terakhir dimana semua kenangan orang-orang yang masih hidup akan ditinggalkan. Dilupakan.

Katakan Yifan memang orang bodoh. Dia berdiri mematung di samping sebuah gundukan dengan tatapan mata kosong ke arah pusarannya. Tangannya sebelah kanan menggenggam sebuket bunga lili putih dengan campuran ilalang di sekitarnya. Dia berjongkok, mengelus lembut ukiran batu nisan dengan nama orang yang begitu dicintainya. **Huang Zitao.**

Yifan mulai meletakkan buket bunga yang dibawanya kemudian dia memejamkan matanya erat. kedua tangannya mengatup dan dia berdoa. Untuk sang terkasih.

'Tuhan… sampaikan maafku padanya. Katakan padanya jika aku benar-benar menyesal pernah mengkhianatinya. Aku sangat menyesal pernah mengabaikan cintanya dan membuatnya menderita.'

'Tuhan, sampaikan padanya. Wu Yifan sungguh mencintai seorang Huang Zitao, sampai kapanpun. Semoga engkau selalu menjaganya dalam lindunganmu. Amin …'

.

.

**Jika aku menjadi ilalang**

**Maukah kau menjadi semilir angin?**

**Cukup terbangkan aku**

**Maka semuanya akan bebas**

**Benarkan…**

**Yifan-ge?**

.

.

.

**END**

Ini end lhoh…. Beneran end saudara2… jadi, apa masih ada yang bingung dengan jalan cerita ini? Maafkan saya karena membuat jalan cerita yang berputar2. Banyak flashback-nya lagi… haduhhh semoga kalian pada ngerti dah… -_-

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah me-review, fav and follows… dan terima kasih juga buat Sider #kalauada

Sampai jumpa lagi di lain cerita dan kesempatan … see u

**Big Thanks to :**

**Junghyema, Kimmie, peachpetals, Deveach, Icegreentealatte, Baby tao lovers, , Unique fire, Aulchan12, , Minace91, Zakurafrezee, SFA30. Aiko Michishige, HuangYue, Xyln, Numpang lewat, lee, The lost baby, Jung yeon jae, yunowmisowel, LVenge, Guest, Komomiki21**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
